


crawling in the dark

by escritoireazul



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Character of Color, Chromatic Character, Chromatic Yuletide, F/M, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Female Character of Color, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letty comes back in fits and starts and sometimes she comes back wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crawling in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catalinay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalinay/gifts).



_So when and how will I know?  
How much further do I have to go?  
How much longer until I finally know?  
Because I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me_  
Hoobastank "Crawling in the Dark"

 

Letty opens her eyes. Closes them. Open. Close. Except she can’t feel herself move, not the twitch of an eyelid, not the flutter of a lash, and oh, shit, _oh shit_ , she cannot see. There’s not even darkness, there’s just _nothing_. It’s like she doesn’t exist, except that’s impossible. She’s Letty, she’s been Letty since she was four and three-year-old Mia couldn’t pronounce Leticia, and oh, god – she crosses herself, except she doesn’t, because she _can’t_ \-- who is she now if she is not Letty? _What_ is she now?

In the background, she hears voices, but the individual words blur. Maybe it’s the echo of her last thoughts and now she’s trapped here in this solid-stone body. Maybe it is the memory of all the people she hurt, all the people who hurt her.

If that – but no. She strains and strains, but try as she might, in this body that isn’t, she cannot identify that familiar growl.

***

Letty is sixteen and it’s all fast cars and boys with guitars and Mia making sure she goes to school. Most of the time, at least. Sometimes Letty has her way, and Mia goes in by herself, little miss schoolgirl less worried about being good and never breaking the rules than being smart and getting _out_.

Mia’s been her best friend as long as she can remember, longer, but Letty’s never understood that need. All Letty’s ever wanted is to be here, in this neighborhood, in this house, surrounded by the Torettos. Even Letty’s abuela likes it better there than at the Ortiz house. It’s not that it’s horrible, it’s just that Señora Toretto has such a sweet smile no matter how many hours she’s put in at the hospital, and she makes them laugh. No matter how many asshole doctors she’s worked with, she smiles whenever Mia says she’ll be a doctor yet, just wait and see, and _sí, mija, sí,_ and _you will conquer the world_.

Lately, though, Letty wants to be one place more: the Toretto garage.

She’s welcome there, of course. Abuela knows her way around an engine, and she’s been teaching Letty since she could walk. Even if she knew nothing, though, she’d be welcome. Mia rolls her eyes whenever they start talking shop, and yet she comes and hangs out with them sometimes, spinning in circles on the shop stools. When they were younger, they’d stand on the creepers and pretend they were the skateboards they always saw at the boardwalk.

(Okay, so maybe they still do that sometimes when no one else is around.)

But it’s not just the cars or the family that’s got Letty interested. Number one thing on her list is Dominic Toretto, and now that she’s got tits and hips and a swing to her walk and her fists – and she’s always had attitude out to _there_ \-- he’s starting to notice her back.

She’s careful to keep her smiles in check around him, just a little twitch of the corner of her lips, but God – and she crosses herself – he makes her want to do all sorts of dirty, dirty things.

***

Her fingers burn, pain lancing up her wrists, locking her elbows, but when she tries to jerk her hands away from the heat, there’s only a twitch and the memory of movement. She cannot see, and she cannot move, and she cannot be real, not here in this terrible place, wherever it is. _Whatever_ it is.

***

Dominic eats pussy like he’s been dying and that’s the only thing keeping him alive. The sweep of his broad tongue, slow and steady, undoes her. Letty tosses back her head, mindless of the way she knocks against the wall, and spreads her legs, lifts her hips, shoving herself against his mouth.

She can feel his goddamn chuckle like the rumble of an engine in the distance, and she clutches at the cushions, digging her nails into the tears in the leather. Some of them she put there other times like this, Dominic laying her open and bare. Others, she doesn’t want to think too hard about, but at least it gives her a grip.

Even when she whines and tries to jerk away, presses her fingers against his shoulders, cups the back of his head and urges him up her body – she wants to kiss him, tasting herself on his tongue, wants to feel the slide of his cock inside, where she’s so wet and so worked up by the thrust of his fingers that there’s only pleasure and friction and the way he fills her so well – he makes her wait, takes his time. He holds her open with his thumbs and curls his fingers into her cunt and Letty cries out and cries out until her voice must permeate the walls.

***

 _Please_ , Letty has whispered so often without sound that when her voice finally does crack and spill open, shattering this strange, twisted world, she does not recognize the feel of it in her throat.

***

Letty pushes him against the car, hooks her fingers his jeans, and tugs them down. There’s a second where she’s sure she's going to fuck it all up and something’ll catch, but then it’s down and she’s on her knees, and his dick is _right there_.

It’s not her first time, she’s fucked around and been fucked, but this is _Dom_ , and she has to take a second and breathe it out. He puts one hand on her shoulder, and lightly curls the other into her hair, not pushing her forward, not holding her in place, just there, steady and strong. She looks up at him and catches him watching her, his expression curiously open and more gentle than she’s ever seen.

Letty licks her lips without thinking. She’s not trying to be sexy, she’s just kinda nervous and pissed that she is, but his eyes go dark, and that’s encouragement enough. She ducks her head, wraps her mouth around his dick, and though it’s not the best blowjob she’s ever given, he sure as hell seems to appreciate the fuck out of it.

***

Letty sits on the beach, knees drawn up to her chest, and watches the waves. The wind tangles her hair, but it feels good. Feels better than knowing that Mia’s all alone back in L.A., Toretto house and Toretto garage her responsibility and hers alone. She is, in effect, the last of the Torettos. She’s bound now, trapped, and as much as it breaks Letty’s heart to not be able to go home, she can’t image Mia stuck there always.

Mia who wanted nothing more than to be free.

***

He left.

He left her behind.

It comes back to her in pieces, bits of her life scattered through her memories, and she can’t speak and she can’t move and she can’t remember, except in those moments when it comes slamming back into her, the good and the bad, and then, oh, and then the worst of all.

She doesn’t need protecting, but that’s exactly what he did. He ignored everything she said and did, and he left her behind _for her own good_.

Anger washes through her, hotter than the memory of fire, brighter than the flash and that sharp pain between her eyes, and Letty remembers everything.

***

Letty opens her eyes.


End file.
